cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Paladin
Description Holy warrior from a powerful monastic order devoted to eradicating magic users. The accursed red Magic spells, if needed, cost 2 HP to cast. -Unlock with 6500 morale for Kongregate/mobile versions; unlock by earning Sorceror Achievement for Steam version- Character Sprites Male Female Base Stats Base Damage: 'Min 0, Max 2 Starter Set Mana Burn As stated in the class's description, the use of Magic Skills as a Paladin will deal 2 damage to the player and apply a temporary debuff labelled "Mana Burn" which reduces maximum health by 2 for a short duration. Mana Burn from Wrath of God will deal a different amount of damage. Perk *'Purifier (Starting Perk) - Inspire extra Morale with kills involving the Righteous Fury or Judgement talents. (+20 morale) *'Noncombatant' (Unlock 15,000 morale) - Gain double experience for leaving enemies alive on a level but none for killing them. *'Devotee' (Unlock 6000 morale) : -1 base Defense and +1 Faith. Begin with a Holy Staff instead of your Short Sword. *'Storm and Thunder' (Unlock 9500 morale) - Doubles the damage to enemies caused by the ultimate Wrath of God talent. *'Forbidden Arts' (Unlock 6500 morale) - Swap Holy Armor for 'Mania' - a magic spell that forces targets to wound themselves and allies. Gear Prayer Of Silence (Unlock 4500 morale) - Start with the extra spell Dispel, which cancels magical effects and stuns casters. Prayer Of Life (Unlock 8800 morale) - Start with the extra spell Heal at the cost of -4 base HP. Turn Evil (Unlock 6200 morale) - Start with the extra spell Fear. Taking Donations (Unlock 1600 morale) - Lose your starting Offering in return for extra gold and an Armor Patch. Talents '-Start-' Holy Armor - Starting skill. Mania - Replaces Holy Armor when using the Forbidden Arts perk. ---- '-Set 1-' *'Purity (+faith)' Increase your Faith stat. Essential for casting Holy spells. #+1 faith #+2 faith #+3 faith *'Precision (+attack)' Increase your Attack stat. #+1 attack #+2 attack #+3 attack #+4 attack *'Toughness (+HP)' Your experience in battle hardens you against all kinds of damage. #+5 hp each rank. Unlimited ranks. ---- '-Set 2-' *'Holy Light' *Minimum level: 3 *Buy previous talent. (Purity) *'Righteous Fury' *Minimum level: 3 *Buy previous talent. (Precision) *Can't get this if you have Judgement. *'Judgement' *Minimum level: 3 *Buy previous talent. (Toughness) *Can't get this if you have Righteous Fury. ---- '-Set 3-' *'Consecrate' *Can't get this if you have Wrath Of God. *Using an Orb of Renewal after taking this talent will prevent it from being taken again because "you have forsaken this gift." *'Wrath of God' *Minimum level: 6 *Buy previous talent. (Righteous Fury) *Can't get this if you have Consecrate. Hints * This class is tanky so it's good to focus on getting more health and faith. * A high attack stat, the passive Righteous Fury and the faith-based Judgement and Bless Weapon skills also give the Paladin potential as a melee fighter, more if the player gets Consecrate early. * You will heavily rely on your passives and skills when playing this class. It's almost like a mage that specializes in close combat. * Despite having decent intellect try not to rely too much on Magic skills, as they cost HP to cast. Be also aware that casting Magic skills will kill you if you have less than 2HP, same as casting Wrath of God with 5HP or less. Flavor Text Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 The Tower Category:Class